Remordimientos
by Maiev-S
Summary: Maté a mi maestro. Maté a Camus. Asesiné a mi mejor amigo. Mi maldición estará siempre sobre mí. La de mi soledad, por mi culpa.


_Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic, los sentimientos del santo del Cisne y su remordimiento._

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece_

**Remordimientos**

Todos han pasado por cosas horribles, pero no como las que me pasaron a mí. Es cierto que en situaciones críticas, se toman medidas desesperadas, ¡pero yo no quería hacerlo! no cuando eso significaba quedarme solo. Ya había perdido a mi madre, no quería perder a nadie más; pero el destino me condenó, sólo a mí. Ahora estoy solo ¡Y todo es mi culpa! ¡Todo! nada de esto hubiera pasado si no se me hubiera metido en la cabeza esa ridícula idea de hacerme un santo de Athena, no estaría pasando por este sufrimiento, este dolor que cada día siento en mi corazón que parece alcanzar el cero absoluto del frío que lo invade.

Todo fue por Athena, primero mi maestro, el santo de Crystal, yo lo quería, lo apreciaba como un gran amigo y mi maestro… ¡Y por Athena yo lo maté! por ese puño de Saga, que lo descontroló y me obligó a acabar con su vida en Siberia, cuánto lloré aquella vez. Después en Las Doce Casas, el maestro de mi maestro, Camus de Acuario, le respetaba como caballero de Oro que era…murió para darme una lección. Mi corazón lloró lágrimas de sangre por haber sido YO el causante de que su cuerpo congelado yaciera sin alma en el piso del onceavo templo, donde chocaron nuestros poderes haciendo que todo se tiñera de un ligero celeste y luego, del color de la muerte.

Y después, en el templo marino de Poseidón. Los pilares de los siete mares, ¿Quién iba a saber que Isaac estaba vivo? Rebosé de alegría al verlo, mi amigo, mi gran amigo de la infancia seguía con vida, que había salvado la mía hace mucho tiempo en las tierras nórdicas donde fuimos entrenados, él, que me hizo ver mi actitud egoísta en mi motivación para convertirme en el santo del Cisne, él era un verdadero guerrero, Isaac luchaba por la justicia, la verdadera justicia; tal fue mi sorpresa al descubrirse como el general de Kraken en el ejército de Poseidón. Mi amigo, mi enemigo. Le rogué que terminara con mi vida en ese instante y me quitó uno de mis ojos, era lo justo, al fin al cabo por mi culpa había perdido el suyo. Pero yo no podía desfallecer, tenía que salvar a Athena y acabar con el pilar, ¡Yo no quería que Isaac muriera lo juro! Pero lo hice, lo maté con mis puños y las heridas de mi alma se abrieron aún más.

El remordimiento que siento en mis adentros no es justificable, ahora la única verdad que conozco es que rodeado de tanta gente me acongoja la soledad y revolotea sobre mí, se burla de mí que soy un alma en pena encerrada en un cuerpo vivo, porque no puedo consolidar mi propia muerte. Eso sería negar el esfuerzo que hicieron todos ellos que dieron su vida por conservar la mía, pero me es difícil seguir adelante, estoy deshecho por dentro y yo soy el único culpable de todas mis desgracias. El cálido cosmos de Athena intenta llegar hasta mí, pero por alguna razón no llega a alcanzarme su magnánima energía, sólo golpea en la superficie de mi ser y se pierde en el aire sin llegar a mi alma, tal vez porque está hecha pedazos y es imposible reconstruirla.

Se supone que no debo desobedecer ninguna orden de mi actual diosa, la sabia Athena, aunque esté en el cuerpo de una niña común. Sí, ella nos ha protegido mucho pero ahora que lo pienso si mi madre no hubiera muerto en aquel accidente del barco en Siberia, yo nunca hubiera conocido a Kido Saori. Mi madre estaría conmigo y yo nunca hubiera sido un santo de Athena. Nunca hubiera tenido que manchar mis manos con sangre que estaba tan ligada a la mía. Nunca me habría convertido en un asesino.

Ahora ninguno de ellos está aquí. Todos se fueron, todos cayeron por mi culpa, yo los maté, derramé su sangre con mis manos y ahora mi lamento se escucha sólo en el fondo de mi alma, porque no puedo darme el lujo de aparentar lo que siento, todo eso me quema por dentro aunque mi semblante permanezca firme como siempre, para que los demás no sospechen nada. Tratan de no hablarme de eso para no hacerme sentir mal, y aunque sé que cuento con ellos que son mis amigos, y con la misma Athena...Me siento solo.

Seiya tiene a su hermana Seika, Shiryu tiene a Shunrei, Ikki y Shun se tienen el uno al otro y Athena nos tiene a todos nosotros, yo no tengo nada, ¡Nada! En este momento recuerdo a mi madre y empiezan a brotar gruesas lágrimas del país de la tristeza que he forjado en mi corazón, pensando si las cosas pudieron haber sido de otra manera. Ahora sé que estoy resignado a vivir con el peso del alma de la gente que más quise, la gente que quise proteger y no pude, y de mi inútil arrepentimiento que carcome mis entrañas y calcina mis pensamientos aniquilando cada día más mis destellos de esperanzas de que aparezca alguna luz en aquellas tinieblas que se apoderaron de mi ser y que amenazan con quedarse para siempre.

* * *

_¿Algún review? ¿tomatazos? Se agradecen los comentarios ^^  
_


End file.
